Twilight Town
Twilight Town is situated in between the realms of light and darkness. The sun there is always just barely above the horizon. Is it forever dawn or dusk for this world? Background Chronologically, the game first appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. A number of important missions for Roxas happen here, including having to chase down Xion. After Roxas leaves Organization XIII, he flees to Twilight Town, and fights Xion for the final time, forgetting she ever existed. He is then put in a virtual version of Twilight Town after fighting Riku. Sora would first see Twilight Town in Roxas's memories, while he was in Castle Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories. Riku would also fight Roxas during this time. After the memory restoration process was completed, Sora awoke exactly one year after the creation of Roxas. Sora would return twice to Twilight Town. The first time, he learned Kairi left Destiny Islands to search for him and was kidnapped by Axel. The second, Saix taunted him into killing more Heartless. Multiverse Timeline Luxord's continued influence over the twilit town has made it a rather volatile place. Like this world's own location between the realms of light and dark, both forces of good and evil have been at war here for around a year. The local populace attempts to uplift its own spirit by hosting Struggle Tournaments, but there is only so much that can be done when nobody attacks are commonplace, and the threat of losing one's heart is constant. As of recent events however a young soldier and his follower, Raven has turned the tide in favor of the light. Recruiting combatants from the Struggle tournaments and arming citizens alike. Training them and molding them into a militia like state, preparing them and showing them how to reclaim their tormented world. Nobody and Heartless attacks have began to dwindle but do still occur, is this but a ruse or has Twilight Town finally found some much deserved peace? Regions Market Street Quite easily the largest part of the town easily accessible to non-residents, Market Street serves as Twilight Town's economic and easement hub of sorts. It runs through the middle of the town itself, allowing pedestrians (and the occasional skateboarder) free access to almost any part of the town they wish to go. The northern part of the street leads to the town's train station while the southern part feeds directly into the tram common. Nobodies can be found in this area at times, but due to the sheer importance of the street and the amount of foot traffic it gets, those who guard the city keep special watch over it. Central Station On the highest point of the town is the Central Station, which grants access to other parts of the world as well as other worlds. The town's signature clock tower sits above the station, and is so large and elevated that it can be seen from anywhere in the city. Due to the cultural significance of the clock tower, the station actually also houses the Twilight Town Council, and serves as the political seat of power for the world. Heartless and Nobody attacks right outside the station are actually quite common as they are drawn to the area for some reason. Despite that, guards stay vigilant to make sure the interior of the station itself stays secure, as well as those who work and pass through within. Tram Common The lower part of the town is referred to as the tram common, most likely because there are small trams that carry shoppers and workers throughout the district and to the foot of market street. Despite market street sporting most of the town's shops, Tram Common actually has stores that are more useful to the enterprising adventurer, and serves as a rest stop and meeting place for those who have just arrived in town from the gates or who are about to leave on another journey. Due to how populated and transient the area is, it is hard for the town guard to keep this segment safe, and attacks by nobodies and heartless are quite frequent. Many believe they sneak in through holes in the town's walls, which are common here. Woods and The Old Mansion Immediately outside of Twilight Town is a forest which has tall, thick trees but very little undergrowth. This is a prime location for travellers to be attacked by Nobodies and Heartless, and it is quite easy to get lost if one is not simply travelling between the town the and old mansion. Raven's arrival has marked a decline in attacks, but the area is far from safe. The Old Mansion itself is rumored to once be the manor for the town's mayor back when it was governed by one instead of the city council. It was once used by DiZ as a hide out of sorts, and in the Multiverse has also been a popular place to stage ambushes or hide away from the rest of the multiverse. Raven has been rumored to reside here, slowly building his forces back up upon entering the multiverse. Mysterious Tower An area only accessible through magic, the Mysterious Tower actually resides in a pocket dimension just outside of Twilight Town. Its main purpose is to serve as the home and training grounds of the great wizard and keyblade master Yen Sid, but it can also be used as a challenge of sorts for an adventurer seeking a dungeon to crawl. Due to the fact that the interior is also a pocket dimension, it is much larger inside than the exterior would let on, and is constantly changing and shifting. Yen Sid has allowed heartless and nobodies to thrive in the lower and middle portions of the tower, while the upper portions - where one would actually live, study and sleep - are warded by powerful magic. Inhabitants The citizens of Twilight Town seem to be oblivious to the Nobodies as they continue their normal lives. Some may have problems that need solutions, so check the Job Boards that is located in both the Resident and Shopping District. You could make a pretty penny doing some odd tasks. It should be noted that with some exceptions, every inhabitant of Twilight Town before it entered the multiverse has a copy in its virtual reality. Whether the same is true for new residents, however, is unknown. Bestiary Beware of the Dusks, the commonplace Nobody. They are much stronger than the Heartless and are deadly in a group. *Watch out for the Creepers and their ability to shapeshift into weapons. *Assassins hide underneath the ground to attack - their entire bodies are weapons. Don't get caught off-guard. See also External links Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Stub Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Crossroad Cluster Category:Middle Ring